In recent years, development has been promoted for radio communication systems using RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) technology for contactless tags. RFID systems perform radio communication between a radio transceiver called a reader/writer and an RFID tag.
RFID tags are expected to be utilized in various applications such as logistics management, merchandise management, shoplifting prevention, and the like, and have started being introduced in some of the applications, for example, merchandise tags and IC cards such as transportation cards. An RFID tag has an IC chip and an antenna for radio communication with readers/writers, and the antenna mounted in the tag receives carrier waves transmitted from readers/writers and thus operates the tag.
RFID tags are expected to be used for every kind of merchandise and are required to provide at low cost. Thus, studies have been made on cost reduction based on getting rid of production processes that use vacuum and high temperature and using coating and printing technologies to produce tags on flexible base materials (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).